Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of setting a motion vector list and an apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a decoding method and a decoding apparatus.
Related Art
Recently, demands for high-resolution and high-quality images such as high definition (HD) and ultrahigh definition (UHD) images have increased in various fields of applications. As image data has higher resolution and higher quality, the amount of data on the images increases as compared with conventional image data. Accordingly, when image data is transferred using media such as existing wired and wireless broadband lines or is stored using conventional storage media, transfer and storage costs of the image data rise. In order to solve these problems occurring with an increase in resolution and quality of image data, high-efficiency image compression techniques may be utilized.
The image compression techniques include various methods such as inter prediction of predicting pixel values within a current picture from previous or subsequent pictures to the current picture, intra prediction of predicting pixel values within a current picture using pixel information within the current picture, and entropy encoding of assigning a short code to a value with a high appearance frequency and assigning a long code to a value with a low appearance frequency. Image data may be effectively compressed and transferred or stored using such image compressing techniques.